One More Night
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: She wanted a Time Lord so that she could travel the universe. What she got was a reassurance, she would travel the universe. So she decided to help her Thief and his Doctor. Martha/Doctor


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Otherwise Freema would still be a part of the cast. And so would John. Jack and Martha, ftw.

Martha had been on Gallifrey for a few years now, studying to be a Time Lord. Being on a planet she had only heard very little about scared her. She was on her own, the White Guardian's guide only came around when she was near her home. The twin suns, burnt orange sky, the woman could understand the Doctor more.

Beautiful red, snow capped grass, silver leaves on trees and mountains containing other homes. Martha knew, that she shouldn't have gotten attached to the planet. She knew the Doctor would have to save the universe and at the same time take away this beautiful sight. Take away his home.

The British woman ponder these thoughts as she quietly walked around the museum housing old Type-40 TARDISes. They had grown to be sentiment which caused the higher up Time Lord Council to demand everyone replace them with newer ones. One Type-40 called to her. Running a hand on the machine, Martha smiled. "I can't take you old girl." The machine pulsed her hand.

Glancing around, Martha opened the door and stepped inside. The TARDIS desktop was stark white. "I can't take you, because there's a man coming. He'll want to see the universe and he'll save it so many times. He can't do that without you. You know you'll see me again."

Martha pressed a hand to the door handle. "It'll be you and him. Then he'll start picking up strays. They'll stay as long as they can, but it'll never be as long as you. So take care of them. He'll always love you more."

Sighing, Martha knew another Time Lord was nearby. Their aura pounded in her head. She knew, that she had to go. "When we meet again, I'll be naïve. I'll leave him. I won't ever regret it. Take care of my Doctor, your thief." Turning the door handle, Martha left out. Closing the door quietly she moved to the other side of the room where she watched a young man glance left and right. Finally his eyes landed on her. She smiled sadly, but left the museum. It didn't take long for her to hear the TARDIS taking the Doctor away to his destiny.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The unearthly sound of grinding gears woke Martha. She was back home, apparently the years she spent on Gallifrey had passed as weeks on Earth. Glancing around her Cardiff home, Martha rose from bed. Grabbing her dressing gown, she left her room. Quietly walking down the stairs, she was surprised to see a man in a bowtie and a tweed jacket looking around.

Considering there was only one TARDIS left in existence, to her knowledge, she smiled. "Doctor?" Martha doubted she was dreaming, the Doctor was always his tall, skinny self when he appeared in her dreams.

"Hello Martha Jones!" He offered her a smile.

Returning the grin on the younger looking face, Martha tilted her head. "What's the occasion?"

"No hug?" He asked dodging her question. Crossing the room, Martha gave the Doctor a hug. He swept her off her feet like had done in his previous body.

"Doctor, are you alright?" She asked as he put her down.

His brown eyes looked her over, they appeared older than usual. Normally, she would have felt self-conscious. However, it was 3:30 in the morning. "You haven't aged a day." Martha blinked at the comment, she knew she hadn't. A buzzing sound and green light appeared in her face. "You're perfectly healthy, but you should be near your 30s now. Only..."

"Doctor?"

The man with the long brown hair started pacing. "She said you were there. That you had told her I'd be coming along." The Doctor stopped pacing and grabbed Martha's shoulders.

"I remember seeing you now. What I don't get, is how?" Martha figured, pacing and ranting were this Doctor's specialties. "How did you get to Gallifrey? How old are you really? Why didn't I notice? Don't say because I was hung up on Rose. I still recognized the Master. Why didn't you say anything?"

Martha raised an eyebrow as she found herself unable to speak because the Doctor wasn't done with his questions.

"Then I thought, a fob watch. I mean, when you traveled with me, they kept reappearing unexpectedly." Then he stop pacing and pulled on his jacket. "It didn't make sense. I would've noticed it in your possession." Sighing, he flopped down on her couch and kicked his shoes up on her table. "So tell me your secret Doctor Jones."

Leaning over and knocking the Doctor's shoes off her table. Martha sent him a glare while crossing her arms. "I've told you a million times that your feet don't belong on the furniture. New face, apparently the same habits."

"I'll have you know, I am a new man! Thank you very much. I'm no longer 'rude and not ginger' and I don't favor fish and chips anymore. Picked that up from Rose, along with my last body's accent. Fishsticks and custard is better. And this accent's fine. Amy and Rory haven't complained about it."

As if summoned, the TARDIS door opened and a round face red haired woman looked out. "Oh, hello there."

Martha took a step back as the Doctor tilted his head to the blue call box. "That's Amelia Pond. Amy this is Martha Jones, she's a doctor and former companion."

Amy stepped out of the box in her dressing gown. "Nice to meet you. How long have you known him?"

Her throat wouldn't work, she remembered a red haired teen in a Scottish town that had been ridiculed for her 'imaginary friend'. A man, that Martha had to convince her was real. Martha, realized at the time, that the girl had met the future version of her Doctor. A Doctor without Martha Jones as a traveling companion.

The Doctor looked over at Martha frowning. She and Donna had gotten along fantastically. Sarah Jane had mentioned working with her before, said she was great. Hell, Jack and Mickey had loved her to bits. So was there something off about Amy?

Or maybe she was jealous of the younger woman traveling with this incarnation of him?

"Martha?"

The dark skinned woman shook her head, "Sorry got lost in my memories." That gave the Doctor pause.

"What memories?" Amy asked eagerly. She was interested in the woman before her.

Martha offered her a shy smile. "We've met before, I suspect you wouldn't remember however."

The Doctor flinched. He felt guilty about that Year.

Amy looked surprised before noticing the guilty look on the Doctor's face. "Doctor?"

"I shouldn't have come here." The Doctor declared, before standing up. "Amy let's go." Turning to Martha, he smiled softly. "I'm so sorry." She knew he meant for more than showing up unannounced.

Martha was going to let him leave. Let him go on not knowing, but her eyes took in the sight of her old companion. The TARDIS had taken care of her, had made her feel welcomed when the Doctor hadn't. The petite woman stood in front of the Doctor. He was shorter than he had been when she saw his previous body, but still taller than her. Taking the Doctor's face in her hands, she kissed him like their lives depended on it.

Like he'd done her on the moon.

Pulling away, Martha stepped back. "That meant absolutely nothing."

Running a hand through his hair, the Doctor licked his lips. "Nothing. Right." Taking his hand, Martha placed it near her right breast. His eyes widen as he realized he could feel her heart beat. Her _second_ heart.

Amy stared back in forth between the Doctor and Martha, wondering what their relationship meant about the Doctor and River. She would've spoken up during the kissing, but Rory had appeared. He'd taken a look and covered Amy's mouth. Just once, he'd like the Doctor to show interest in someone that wasn't _his_ Amy.

"Does that answer some of your questions?" Martha asked quietly. The Doctor nodded. It answered some, but it gave him more questions. "Who told you about that evening?"

The Doctor smiled sadly, "The old girl." When Martha looked puzzled, he shrugged. "We followed a Time Lord distress signal. It lead us to a planet that basically serves as a graveyard for TARDISes. The old girl's matrix was ripped from the box and put into a humanoid body."

Martha's eyes widen. She would've loved to talk to the TARDIS and have her speak back. The Doctor must have loved that experience. "We had to put her matrix back in the console, as the body she was in was dying. She said the body was bigger on the inside. Isn't that great Martha Jones?"

"She outsmarted you."

"Several times." The Doctor admitted grinning. Martha caught on quick.

"I wish I could have spoken with her."

"You would have loved talking to her. Though she did bite me." Martha laughed.

"As quirky as her Time Lord."

The Doctor smiled at her. "I don't suppose you fancy a trip? New face, new companions, one trip Martha Jones."

Martha shook her head smiling softly, "I know how your one trips go Doctor." She paused and her eyes wondered to her bare ring finger. Her relationship with Mickey had ended months ago. "Just one." Like he said, new face, new companions.

She had tried her adventures on Earth and they were harder than they looked.


End file.
